Not My Dimension
by KaimelarTheDreamer
Summary: This is about a young girl from our dimension accidentally crossing over into Yusei's dimensions. She doesn't want to leave and feels like she belongs here instead of her world. She has adventures with Yusei and his friends, getting what she always wanted fun and adventure. But her new life comes with prices she has never had to pay before.
1. Chapter 1: A Stranger

Not My Dimension (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's)

Ch. 1: The Stranger

Tari P.O.V.

I stared at my television with excitement. I was watching another episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei had just played the card that ended the duel against Crow, leaving him the champion once again.

I found this show fun and entertaining. It gave me a taste of what I wanted the most, an adventure. I wished to be a part of their world, where there was an adventure around every corner. I wanted to leave my boring world and life behind to be one of them.

I leaned closer to the TV.

I rested my hand against the screen, wishing to be next to Yusei.

Next thing I knew, I was slipping into the television into a black world. I was just there floating for a few moments, feeling nothing but dark empty space. Then my stomach felt like it was in my throat and I was falling through a blue sky, with the ground quickly approaching.

Yusei P.O.V.

I wouldn't have realized that someone was falling from the sky if it hadn't let out a shrill scream as it fell. It was dressed in sky blue and had the sun's golden rays for hair. It blended in with its surroundings as it fell, but once you saw it, you never lost sight of it.

"How are we going to catch it in time?" If one us tried catching it, both peopled involved would die.

"I'll catch her using my Blackbird."

"Good idea, Crow."

He barely managed to catch it using his duel runner's built in wings to catch it in midair. He drove back to me. When I saw her face, it was plastered with fear. She hung so tightly to Crow; I feared her nails would break his friend's skin.

She gasped when she noticed me. She stood up and walked over to me, reached over to my face, her fingers just hovering over my marker. "Yusei," she whispered.

Her thin frame was quivering with excitement. Her blue eyes radiated joy. "Yusei," again she whispered.

"How do you know me?"

"Yusei, you're one of the most famous turbo duelist in both The Satellite and New Domino City. Of course she is going to know your name."

"No, that's not it, is it?" I asked the stranger.

"No it is not. Yes your famous around here, but that isn't how I know you." she replied her voice a bit shaky after the fall.

"Then how do you know me?"

Tari P.O.V.

"I don't know if I should tell you, it might not be safe for both our di...men...sions." I had not meant to say that last part.

"Did you say dimensions?" Yusei asked.

"Um, no."

"Hey, Yusei, I think we got a loony bird over here." Yusei looked like he was going to talk back to Crow. Well, I thought, the secret is pretty much out, so here's hoping our dimensions don't implode or something.

"Yusei, Crow, don't argue please. I have a massive head ache from hearing myself scream." They both stared at me astounded. Never once, in my presence, had Crow's name been mentioned.

"How do you know my name?"

"As I accidentally mentioned before, I am from another dimension. And know more than your names. I know information about your pasts and present. Crow you look after some orphans and Yusei, I know you were badly injured in the abdomen after your duel with Kalin. Do you need any more evidence? Perhaps that Yusei received his mark when he illegally went to New Domino City and then dueled Jack. During the duel when Stardust and Red Dragon Archfiend battled it out, you and jack accidentally summoned the Crimson Dragon. Long story short, Yusei is brought to the facility and they put his marker on the cheek." The both stood there gaping at me. People in New Domino City and the Satellite new why Yusei had gotten his marker, but very few knew the exact details on _how_ he got it. "I can't tell you guys how I know this stuff, but I do. If I told you how, I could end up being responsible for destroying both our dimensions."

"Alright, if it involves destroying worlds, I don't want to be involved in that scenario. But you seem to know everything about us, and we don't know a thing about you. So I think you at least owe us your name." That's Crow, never wanting to be at the disadvantage.

I shook my head slowly. "Let me guess," he said. "That information could destroy both our worlds too."

"Yep."

"Then what are we supposed to call you?"

"How about… Natsumi?"


	2. Chapter 2: The New Stray

Me: Okay, I forgot to do this last chapter. But I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and never will.

Tari: She wishes she does though.

Me: I do not. If I owned it, nobody would like it.

Tari: Fine, be that way.

Jack: When on Earth are you going to add me in.

Me: I'm thinking next chapter. (Sarcastically)

Jack: (whining) I don't want to wait untill the next chapter.

Tari: You don't have to wait genius; in fact she is starting the chapter off with you.

* * *

Ch. 2: The New Stray

Jack P.O.V.

What's taking Yusei and Crow so long? They just went for a simple turbo duel. They should be back by now. I hear a knock on the door.

"Hey, is anybody home? It's me, Akiza."

"Yeah, I'm home. But you don't have to come in. Yusei isn't around. He went out this morning to duel Crow." Akiza came in anyway.

"And he hasn't come back yet? Aren't you worried, it's almost noon."

"No, I am not worried. If he was in real danger, our signer marks would glow."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm Jack Atlas."

Just then I heard to familiar duel runners pull into the garage. I looked over the rail and saw Yusei and Crow pulling in. When Yusei got off his bike, a scrawny, tall blond got off his bike too, she ooed and awed at everything like she was a three year old staring at something shiny. I went down stairs to see what on new stray Yusei had dragged off the street this time.

"Who is it this time Yusei? Did you drag in a blond that has no memory of what it's like to be her age?"

Then the blond spoke, "I owe you five dollars Yusei. Jack is ruder in person."

I glared at her. But it seemed strange, she looked at everything like it was the first time she saw it, it made seem like she had a low intelligence, but the way she spoke to me, showed she had a higher level of intelligence than first shown.

"As for the who, I am Natsumi Shimizu. I come from another dimension and, no, I am not joking or crazy. I am perfectly sane."

Tari P.O.V.

My introduction had the desired effect. Jack passed out. And when he hit the floor, I started laughing so hard I thought I would pass out.

"I can't believe it," a voice from upstairs heard, "someone actually made Jack pass out. He's been in a war and weird things have happened to him, and thing that makes him pass out is a girl who claims to be from another dimension."

"Hi, Akiza!" I called. She gaped in surprise. "I wasn't kidding about being from another dimension, it's dangerous for me to tell that to people, but I couldn't have Yusei and Crow try keeping that from their friends. It would be like telling someone to forget to tell their friend about a fun and special event. Word eventually gets out, but by the wrong person."

Crow tapped me on the shoulder. "Did you, um, purposely make him pass out?" I nodded my head. "That is so cool; you have to teach me that trick." During this Yusei just shakes his head with a smile on his face.

"Hey Yusei, everyone in your gang knows how to turbo duel, and since I'll be joining could you teach me and help me get a permit?"

"Who said she could be with us Yusei, when was this decided?" Jack said as he got up with the little dignity I had left him.

"On the ride home. As she said, she is from another dimension, so she has no place to live here, and no way back to her dimension. She seems eager enough." Yusei explained.

"And even if there was a way back to my dimension, no way would I go back. My life there was way too dull and boring for my comfort. I want adventures, like you guys have."

Akiza P.O.V.

"You don' have to stay with the boys Natsumi. You could stay with me and my parents."

"Would they be okay with that?" The blond asked.

"They wouldn't have a problem, they love to help out my friends out, but maybe we could leave out the part of being from another dimension."

She smiled as if it had been the best thing to happen to her all day. "It's a deal."

* * *

Tari: Your chapters are really short, and boring.

Me: Well excuse me if I haven't gotten to the juicy stuff yet. But there will be excitement in the next chapter.

Tari: (Clears throat) Aren't you going to ask our lovely readers something?

Me: Oh right. Please review. Give me tips on how to make the story more interesting and what you would like to see happen in the story. Please post nice reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Tari's First Duel

Tari: Been a while hasn't it.

Me: It has only been a few days since I updated. And you try to be an all Honors students and keep up with the outside world. I feel like I get one major assignment done and another is thrown my way.

Tari: You try being a fictional character that can't open her mouth unless the author lets her.

Me: Whatever Miss-Sassy-Pants.

Tari: So what is this chapter supposed to be about?

Me: You and our lovely readers will have to read, or in your case, be part of the chapter to find out. Won't they?

Tari: Why I otta-

Me: Now for the disclaimer. I do not anything from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Oh, and there is a reference to the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series.

* * *

Chapter 3: Tari's (a.k.a. Natsumi) First Duel

Yusei P.O.V.

I never thought I would get annoyed by someone who wanted to go out looking for some cards. Her deck had followed her to this dimension somehow, but she wanted to improve it, make it stronger. I was confused about her having a deck until she explained that in her dimension that Duel Monsters was just a popular card game. Funny, what is basically my life, is just a game in her dimension. I told her that if we got her any cards, I didn't know if they would go back to her dimension with her when we found a way to send her back home. she seemed to completely ignore this possibility and continued to beg me to go.

Natsumi is a strange person. She can act calm and composed one minute and bouncing around with energy the next. This was her bouncing around time and I couldn't get her to let me work on my duel runner without an interruption. So, I gave in. She was wearing her new clothes Akiza had bought her. Her old ones made her stick out like a soar thumb. But with her new clothes, she could blend right in. She had her hair down and it reached below her shoulder. She had a dark blue ruffled tank top where the ruffles were golden. Her pants were a navy blue with golden embroidery along the pockets. She had a jacket a lot like Jacks except it was blue and gold. Her shoes were simple black flats.

First on our list was to get her a duel disk. She made me promise that eventually that we would make her a duel runner so she could learn to turbo duel. Once again, I notice that she ignores that we could possibly find her a way home.

She seemed to know what she was doing when we were looking for the cards. She knew that while powerful monsters were good, spells, traps, and weak monsters were essential to a successful deck.

We were walking through the mall when she halted. She seemed to be frozen, focusing on one card.

Tari P.O.V.

"No way," I whispered. The card I have always dreamed of putting in my deck, sat that there, in the mall, on display. It was the Dark Magician. Yugi's favorite card from the original series Yu-Gi-Oh!.

I looked at the price and winced. Of course it would be high, it was a famous card that's used by one of the most famous duelist. Yusei seemed to see how bad I wanted it. "We can get it if you want. Looks like it means something to you. Jack can go without coffee for a couple of months."

"Thanks Yusei." I went to reach for the card at the same time a man did.

"Hey, that's the only one left and it's mine." His voice was rough. He was about 5 feet and 10 inches. Just a little taller than me. His mow hawk was neatly cut and added a few inches to his height.

"No way. This card is going to be mine."

"How do you plan on making it yours, Missy?"

"By beating you in a duel." The large man chuckled until he saw I had my duel disk and deck ready. "Winners gets the card, loser pays for it."

"Fair enough. Be prepared to have your wallet emptied little girl."

"Let's duel." We yelled in unison.

"Ladies first." He said.

"Oh no, I insist you go first." I preferred going second, it gave me the first chance to attack and to see what the other player is preparing for.

"Very well, I draw."

**Natsumi 4000/ 5 cards Opponent 4000/6 cards**

"I summon Sorcerer of the Doomed in attack mode."

**Sorcerer of the Doomed- Attack:1450- Defense:1200- Attribute: Dark- Special Abilities: None- Level 4**

Natsumi****** 4000/ 5 cards Opponent 4000/5 cards**

"My turn, I draw. I summon Killer Needle in defense mode."**  
**

**Killer Needle-Attack: 1200- Defense: 1000- Attribute: Wind- Special Abilities: None- Level: 4**

"Is that all you have little girl?" The man chuckled. "My pinky toe has more power than that pesky bug."

"I am not finished yet. And this a side dish to a side dish. Just you wait."

"Yeah, and someone get me a pillow while I am waiting."

"I've been waiting my whole life to duel someone, but I never expected to be an overgrown jerk."

"Wait a second, this is your first duel?"

"Yeah. And it will be my first win. Now I place two cards face down and end my turn."

The man draws. "Okay, I am going to go easy on you this turn, and I won't attack your pathetic insect. I summon Robolady in defense mode. Then I end my turn."

**Robolady- Attack:450- Defense: 900-Attribute: Earth- Special Abilities: Upgrades by fusing with Roboyarou.- Level: 3**

**Natsumi 4000/3 cards Opponent 4000/5 cards**

"Oooo. Shouldn't have gone easy on me. I've had people underestimate before, and by the time I'm done with them, they realize trying their best and their hardest isn't even enough to put a dent in me. It's my turn, I draw. I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode."

**Mystical Elf- Attack: 800- Defense: 2000- Attribute: Light- Special Abilities: None- Level: 4**

"And I switch my Killer Needle to attack mode and obliterate your Robolady. With that I end my turn."

"Big mistake little girl. I draw. I summon Flying Fish in defense mode."

**Flying Fish- Attack: 800- Defense: 500- Attribute: Wind- Special Abilities: None- Level: 4**

"And now, I attack your Killer Needle with Sorcerer of the Doomed and your Killer Needle takes some of your life points with it."

"I activate my trap Attack and Receive. If my life points are damaged, you take 700 points of direct damage to yours."

"I end my turn." he grumbled.

**Natsumi 3750/3 cards Opponent 3300/5 cards**

"I draw. I sacrifice Mystical Elf in order to summon Judge Man."

**Judge Man- Attack: 2200- ****Defense: 1500- Attribute: Earth- Special Abilities: None- Level: 6**

"With that I judge your Sorcerer of the Doom and find him guilty and give him the death sentence. I place one card face down and end my turn."

******Natsumi 3750/3 cards Opponent 2550/5 cards**

"Watch it little girl. Your starting to annoy me. You don't want to see me annoyed."

"I think I do."

Yusei was standing their the whole time. He had seemed a little surprised when I had said this was my first duel. But not much. Nothing can phase that boy. I wonder if it would phase him if I told how old I was. He hasn't asked yet, probably thinks that info would make both our dimensions explode. It wouldn't do that, I can tell you that.

"I draw. I summon Ceremonial Bell in defense. Due to its special ability, both players have to show the cards in their hand."

**Ceremonial Bell- ****Attack: 0- Defense: 1850- Attribute: Light- Special Abilities: Both players have to show their hands while this card is on the field.- Level: 3**

I looked at his hand and smiled. He couldn't use any of his cards right now. He didn't have the cards he needed in order to make his hand a threat. I looked at my hand and remained neutral. He new if I had the right cards, my Shooting Star bow could be a threat. I could see the thoughts running through his head. He was thinking, _She hasn't used her Shooting Star Bow yet and she has a powerful monster on the field that could do some serious damage. What is she waiting for. _If only he knew what Io had planned. I'm just glad he hasn't drawn any cards that are powerful enough to destroy my Judge Man or wipe out my face downs._  
_

"I end my turn."

"Very well, I draw. I use my Judge Man to ring your bells destruction. Attack Judge Man and show it why your the judge. With that I end my turn."

He draws his card, mumbling something about a girl beating him and how he wouldn't let it happen. Yeah right, he doesn't have a choice. "I summon the Niwatori, but he won't be sticking around or long because I sacrifice it in order to summon The Rock Spirit in attack mode."

**The Rock Spirit- **** Attack: 1700- ****Defense: 1000- Attribute: Earth- Special Abilities: One earth type monster has to be sacrificed for the summoning of this monster.- Level: 4**

The Niwatori must have been a earth type monster. Well, his new monster is still not strong enough to destroy my Judge Man. What was he thinking setting it up in attack mode. He must be trying to draw me out. Well I am going to go for it.

"It's my turn." I declared as I drawed. "I can normal summon Fusilier Dragon, The Duel-Mode Best as long as I cut his original attack points and defense points in half.

** Fusilier Dragon, The Duel-Mode Best- ****Attack:2800- Defense:2000- Attribute: Dark- Special Abilities: Can be normal summoned by cutting its original attack and defense points in half. - Level 7**

"I use it to attack your Flying Fish. Then I use my Judge Man to attack your Rocky Spirit. I'm not finished yet. I sacrifice both monsters in order to summon the beautiful, the majestic, Wingweaver."

**Wingweaver- ********Attack: 2750- Defense: 2400- Attribute: Light- Special Abilities: None- Level: 7**

"And since this lovely fairy has yet to attack, I think I will give her the privilege to attack your life points and completely deplete them."

**********Natsumi 3750/2 cards Opponent 0/4 cards**

"What?!" he spluttered. "A little girl can't beat me."

"Well, I just did."

He began to laugh.

"What? What is so funny?"

"Boys, get her." Some more men came from behind and grabbed me, dragging me away before Yusei could lift a finger. The man bought the card and gave it to Yusei. "She may have won this, but after what's going to happen to her, she won't be able to use this, or ever play Duel Monsters again. Oh, and I wouldn't try to look for her, you'd never find her and we would come after you next." With that my world went black as someone hit me in the head.

* * *

**Me: Ooooo. My very first cliffhanger.**

**Tari: Really? You had to have me knocked out.**

**Me: (sheepishly) Yeah. Sorry. Anyway, please review. I love reviews. So far, in total, I have only had two reviews. That makes me sad. ;-( PLease write nice views.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Old Facility

**Me: Yay! A new chapter means new tortures for my character! Hahahahaha**

**Tari: You are so cruel.**

**Me: I know I am. Hey, aren't you suppose to be unconscious?**

**Tari: Okay, let's do the disclaimer before I get her really mad. KaimelarTheDreamer does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Old Facility

Tari P.O.V.

I slowly woke up. Why did my head throb like someone had beaten it with a stick. Oh yeah, I remember, it had. I was on my knees against a hard, cold floor. My had had been chained in a v-shape above my head. I looked at the clothes that I was wearing. They weren't mine. It was what you saw Egyptian women wear in Egyptian art work. The top and the skirt were completely white with my stomach exposed. The top had no straps and around my neck was a traditional golden Egyptian necklace. The skirt reached my heals where on my feet wore sandals. The waist part of the skirt had a golden colored strip. My arms had golden bracelets, my eyes were marked with kohl. The only thing that did not have a traditional part of Egyptian wear was my forehead, where a golden band should be around my head. A thought crossed my head. All his thugs were men. Someone had to have changed me while I was unconscious.

A man chuckled in the darkness. "Don't worry, I had my friend's girlfriend change you. I may be a criminal, but I know how to give a girl privacy. A little bit."

I glared at him. Again he chuckled. "I won't let you kill me."

He burst out laughing, "Kill you? Why would we wanna kill you? We get you all dressed up and you think we're gonna kill you?"

I stared at him, confused.

"No little girl. We wanna make sure you remain our little toy. we also have a little leverage to make you duel anyone we want. Like say, we anted you to duel an enemy of ours, if you didn't do it, we would hunt down your friends and destroy them. But let's say you willing dueled him, we would leave your friends alone until you refused to duel."

"How are you going to make sure I don't escape?"

"Simple. We are in the old Facility, the one they closed down after the Daedalus Bridge was built. We are in the room where they marked the prisoners. You may notice that your not wearing a golden band around your head , that is about to change. You see, we managed to get this place working again, that includes the machine that gave Yusei his mark."

I gasped.

"Yep, but the only thing we didn't get to work in the machine was the pain killer. You see, it's a lot like a laser tattoo, except it embedding tiny tracking devices into your skin. Making it a whole lot more painful. The pain killer is suppose to away the pain, but as I said we couldn't fix it and we don't know how to fix it."

They started to move a machine towards me. I struggled in my chains, I couldn't stand up. Why? Why can't I stand up? I looked down at my feet again to realize that, they too, were chained. They were chained to the floor in such a way, I couldn't move my legs at all. "Oh stop struggling. You'll just make this harder than it has to be. And besides, if you struggle, I could mess up your pretty features." he said as he aimed the laser.

He fired. All I could do was scream in pain. Hoping to have someone hear me and come to my rescue. No one. I couldn't hear a ting except my own voice screaming in pain's hold, wishing to be free of it. My brain obliged. My body shutted down to avoid the experience of anymore pain. My world went dark as I felt a golden band starting become visible across my forehead.

Trudge P.O.V.

Oh come on! They have to be kidding me! Seriously, who put the sleeping pandas on a poster and not a handsome police officer, like me. "Sir," said a voice coming from the intercom on my phone.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes? What is it this time?"

"Sir, Yusei Fudo was down here saying there is an emergency that needs your attention right immediately."

"Then send him up here!"

"Sir, he already is heading towards your office." Just then Yusei busts through my office door. Looking more worried than I've ever seen him.

"What's up Yusei? What's the emergency?"

"A friend of mine, Natsumi, was just kidnapped by a bunch of goons. She had dueled their leader for this expensive card, the loser having to pay for the card and the winner gets it."

"And let me guess, your friend here beat him and he didn't like that. So, he took her."

"Yeah, they also said she wouldn't duel ever again and that if me or my friends went after looking for her, we would be next."

"Do you have any clue where she could be?"

"No. They just took her before I could do anything and left."

"Then, we are going to have to check ever supposedly abandoned building for her and the goons. Those would be the most likely places to find a gangs hideout."

"I'll call my friends and tell them to meet us at-"

"Yusei, don't. Secter Security can handle this one.'

"But I need to come. She needs someone their that she'll recognize and she knows will bring her back safely."

"You have a point Yusei. A familiar face could provide some help in calming her down if necessary."

"Then let's go!"

Tari P.O.V.

When I awoke this time, I was in one of the nicer cells. Someone had laid me on the bed. The bed had everything, a pillow, a comforter, blankets, sheets. My room had a toilet and sink with a mirror. It also had a small window that I could look through. No one would notice me in here unless someone looked directly at the cell window.

I went to the sink to wash up. I was still in the same clothes from the last time I woke up, but I feel a little different this time for some reason. When I washed my face and looked up, I noticed something with great horror. My forehead had a golden band stretched acrossed it. I went to see if I could take it off, like a normal band. I couldn't. The golden band was a part of my skin.

A tray with food slid through a slot in the bottom of the door. "Breakfast time." a feminine voice called. So there were females amongst these brutes. Wait-a-second. Breakfast? Yusei had taking her card shopping in the evening, she had woken up in the afternoon, and she was awake now. She had been gone for over twenty-four hours. Yusei must be worried sick.

I went to get my breakfast. I sat down and ate on my bed. When I wanted a life of adventure, I never thought this would happen. At least, I thought, it is an adventure.

Twenty minutes after I had finished, a scrawny little man came in. "Come, come. The boss wants to see you. He wants to show you something!" he seemed to almost be hissing the words out. It sent shivers up my spine.

"What does he want to show me?"

"He wants to show you what will happen to you if he should ever run out of your friends to torture."

I gulped, not wishing to think what could happen. "Do you need any encouragement?" he asked as he held up a stick like object that had electricity dancing across it. He held a pair of handcuffs that had a leash made of chains attached to it. I held out my hands letting him attach the cuffs to me. They may think they have me under their control now, but when I find a kink in their system, I am going to use it as a chance to escape. I just have to play along for now. The man brought me to what once must've been an indoor basketball court. The man who was my captor and leader of these criminals was waiting with rows of torture devices laid out on tables, with no one else in sight.

"Did she come quietly? Or was some "encouragement" necessary?"

"None, none at all. She came without protest."

"Good. Now, Natsumi is it?" I nodded my head. "Now Natsumi, as you've noticed, the outfit your wearing exposes a lot of skin. Not only does this make you attractive, it also means that there is less protection for your skin when you are punished. Today, I will demonstrate a few of your possible punishments, and you will get to feel them first hand."

The first device he brought out was an Egyptian flail. Man, what is it with him and Egyptian stuff? He raised it to strike me, letting the blow fall across my cheek. I cried out in pain, holding my cheek. A nasty bruise would form from that blow.

"Now, to spare you, I will only strike you once with each punishment I demonstrate."

"Why are you doing this? I haven't misbehaved."

"You haven't, yet. I just want to make sure that you are never even think wanting to misbehave. Better than having the one time you misbehave be the time you find an escape." he explained as he picked up four extremely small throwing knives. He quickly threw them all. Two of them grazed my left arm, and one of them grazed my right arm, while the fourth sank into my left, upper-arm. I cried in pain.

"You can pull it out." He looked at me as I clutched my stabbed arm. "Johnny, get it for her."

"Yes, sir." said the man who brought me out. He reached over and quickly pulled it out. I cried out in pain once more. Blood flowed freely from the fresh wound, mixing in with the two other scrapes I had received on that arm.

"I have only two more to demonstrate, then you can get patched up. I only patch up my prisoners if the were wounded during a demonstration, not during a punishment. Those injuries you would have to fix yourself, using whatever you can find in your room, nothing more. Now I want to do this before you double over in pain." He picked up a thin knife, usually used to fillet fish. He pressed the tip against where my skirt met flesh, slowly bringing it up across my belly, going around the belly button. The knife stopped where my small crop top met my skin. It remained their for a few second. I thought he might actually do it, and slice right through my shirt. "Not this time." he whispered, as if reading my thoughts. He lifted the knife, did some claw like scratches acrossed my stomach, and then placed it down.

My whole body burned. I ached. I grew weaker by the moment as more blood left my body. The scratches across my stomach were not deep, they were more like when a cat scratches you, they do not make deep marks, but it does sting. He picked up a stick that looked a lot like what Johnny had when he got me. He flipped a switch. Electricity danced around the the end that had two sharp points. He stabbed downward at my right leg, breaking through the skirts material and through my skin. The electric charge was like nothing I ever felt before. My heart nearly stopped. I doubled over, then collapsed. "Have Mary see to her."

Johnny practically dragged me all the way to the infirmary. I felt so weak. Even what my siblings had done to me at home was nothing this bad. "Hey Mary," Johnny shouted.

"Yeah, Johnny? What do you want?" a voice shouted as Johnny laid me on top of a bed.

"Spikes did another demonstration. He wants you to patch her up."

"Alright, I'm a commin'. Just give me a minute."

As Mary patched me up, she didn't try to be gentle. She didn't even give me a glance when I screamed as she touched my wounded arm. Apparently these people hadn't heard of giving pain killers to their prisoner patients. She stitched up my arm and wrapped it in a bandage. She did the same for my leg. For my waist, she simply put disinfectant on a large white bandage and wrapped it around my waist tightly. She was completely patched up by just around noon.

Just then the door to the infirmary slammed. Spikes grabbed her by her cuffs, which had never been removed, and lifted her a few inches off the ground. This aggravated her left arm, ripping the stitches and reopening the wound. "Hey, be careful with her!" Mary cried, for a second I thought she might've cared, boy, was I wrong. "I just fixed her up, I don't want to do it again."

"Don't worry Mary, with the events that just occurred, you won't be needing to fix her wounds ever again." he said as he dragged me out of the room. He brought me to a balcony that overlooked the street that the building was on. She found what had aggravated Spikes so much. It was Yusei and Secter Security. I leaned heavily on the balcony, trying to keep my weight off my right leg and my left arm.

Yusei P.O.V.

Early that morning... Yusei, we've been searching for nearly twenty-four hours straight. We're not going to find her if we're to tired to look beyond our noses. Heck, we probably couldn't find her if she was under our noses."

"Under our noses..." I muttered, a thought forming. "Of course!" I said as I turned my duel runner towards my new destination.

"Of course what, Yusei?" Trudge asked.

"Where is one place you would never expect a con to hide?"

"The old Facility! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you couldn't look beyond your nose." Yusei slightly smirked at his own joke, but not for long, they had a friend to save.

Slightly after noon... He looked and saw his friend as she was roughly dragged to the balcony. She leaned on it for support. She must've got a leg injured, looks like her right. I drew in a sharp intake of air as he observed the rest of her. He waist had a bandage that blood had began to seep through in scratch-like marks. Her left arm was worse. The bandage was nearly soaked in blood and it was obvious it was still flowing. How fast? He couldn't tell. She had a scratch on her arm, nothing major as long as it didn't get infected. Then there was the large bruise across her cheek. It was different colors. Not a good sign. There could be some internal bleeding. She looked so weak from the loss of blood and the pain of her injuries.

"That your friend, Yusei?" Trudge asked.

"Yeah."

"We have an ambulance ready to go when we get her out of there."

"Good."

"Alright, sir." Trudge spoke. "Bring the girl to us. Cooperation now will help you when you face the court on trial."

"Ha ha ha. Bring her to you? Why should I?"

"She's only a young girl. She's still young and shouldn't be exposed to this kind of stuff!" I yelled "She's only-only-only..."

"You call her a trusted and loyal friend, yet she hasn't even told her your age? Ha! Go ahead Natsumi! Tell them your age." the man chuckled.

"Natsumi, you don't have to tell me anything." I saw her down at me.

"Yusei, nothing will happen if I tell you my age." Everyone around me thought she meant during the current situation. I know she was talking about our dimensions. " Yusei-I'm-I'm fourteen years old." Everyone around seemed t gasp in surprise. She didn't appear that young. She should still be in school, not wounded and at the mercy of a blood craving lunatic.

The next thing we knew was that Natsumi had been grabbed by her chains and hung over the edge of the balcony. We heard her crying in pain as her wounded arm was being strained. "Now Yusei Fudo! Realize and witness the destruction of this teen's life as your fault!" He released her. She was falling, again. But this time, no one could save her. She struck the cold, hard concrete.

* * *

**Me: Dun dun duuuuhhhhh! Will this be the end of the story? Is Tari really dead? And if so, does that mean she is no longer in my head? Please write some nice reviews. So far I only have four. Please make it more. Also please read and review my new fanfic, ****_A New Super Hero. It's a cross over between the Spectacular Spider-man and the X-Men. I only have one chapter so far, and I want at least one review before I make a second._**


	5. Chapter 5: Two Doors, One Choice

**Me: Okay, I am updating now because I seem to actually have people reviewing my work! It may be the same people over and over, but I am glad that they are loyal to reading my fanfiction. I would like to especially thank Silent Voice777, who is willing to post as many reviews as it takes in order to get the next chapter up. You rock Silent Voice777! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Trudge: Would ya hurry up? We got a dyin' kid here!**

**Me: Oh, right. By the way, who's saying she not already dead? Mawhahahaha!**

**Trudge: Just hurry up with the disclaimer.**

**Me: Fine. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Two Doors, One Choice

Yusei P.O.V.

I watched helplessly as Natsumi fell from the balcony. When she hit the concrete, I heard a loud crunch as she landed on her side. After that she was still, to still. I ran over to her, as I vaguely heard Trudge giving orders to his officers to take the old Facility. I carefully rolled her onto my lap as I sat down, taking care not make her injuries worse. I heard a small moan escape her lips as I moved her. She's still alive, thank goodness. Then I noticed something I was unable to see while she stood on the balcony. I had thought it was more golden jewelry, like she had on her neck and arms (not the cuffs). But it wasn't. It was a marker. They had marked her. Even Rally hadn't got marked that young.

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see it was Trudge. "How you holding up?"

"I'll be fine as soon as she gets to a hospital."

"You mean, she survived the fall?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, I need a medic and an ambulance STAT. This girls still breathing."

Barely, I thought. The rise of her chest was slow and weak. She probably has several broken bones, severe blood loss, and who knows what else has been damaged. Her blood slowly pooled around her. Her recent injuries before the fall have been greatly aggravated because of the fall and new ones were created. The paramedics slowly lifted her onto the stretcher.

"Yusei," Trudge said,"I recommend you head home, clean up, tell the others, then come to the hospital. The doctors should have some information by then."

"Thanks for helping me look for her, Trudge."

"No problem, kiddo."

Akiza P.O.V.

"Jack, Yusei has been gone for over twenty-four hours. Shouldn't we go out to look for him?"

"Oh, alright." The blond signer finally agreed.

Just then the door crashed open and Yusei came in. I gasped. "Yusei, are you okay?" He looked awful. He looked exhausted and he was covered in blood. And he had a look of extreme worry on his face.

He looked down at it. "I'm okay. It's not mine."

"Then whose is it?"

"Natsumi's."

I gasped, again. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"We'll find out when we get to the hospital. I have to get cleaned up first." He hurried to get ready. When he was finished, Jack, Crow, Yusei, and I got on our duel runners and headed for the hospital. On our way their, Yusei explained the whole story.

"She's only fourteen?"

"Yeah. She's three years older than the twins." He sighed."They also placed a marker on her forehead."

"They did? How?"

"They must've got the laser working at the old Facility. Now she has a golden band across her forehead."

"And she got into this mess just because she beat the dude in one bloody duel?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, and it was her first duel too. She's a natural." Even though the thought of a natural duelist would usually make Yusei grin, he was to worried. She must've been in as bad of shape as he described. I mean, she survived a long fall after being badly injured. But it just shows, that girl is a fighter. She won't be going anywhere without a fight.

Tari P.O.V.

He let me go. I was falling, but only for a short time then I hit the concrete with a painful crack, as several of my bones bones snapped. I blacked out. I could still sort of feel my surrounding. Someone gently moved me onto their lap. A felt a flare of pain went through my entire body. I wanted to scream, but all I could do was give a small groan. I heard someone calling for an ambulance. Someone was talking to the person holding me. They addressed him as... Yusei. Yusei was holding me. He was there, like someone who cared should be. Not like a person who claims they cares and does nothing for you. He was there, he cared. Soon, I felt him leave my side as I was put on the stretcher. Why would he leave, I thought. Of course, he going to get the gang. They all must be worried sick.

On the way to the hospital, I lost all feeling. I fell into darkness, I was nothing but a speck of a world of big black nothingness.

Yusei P.O.V.

We were waiting outside the operating room. Akiza paced, Jack grumbled about the girl being foolish to duel, and Crow worriedly looked through his deck. as for me, all I could do was sit there, in a worried, nervous silence. True, Natsumi had proven herself to be a fighter, but could she win this fight. I was lucky to have pulled through after my abdomen had been injured during the duel with Kalin. But her injuries were more serious than that, and she was weaker than me. She was only fourteen. How could this be fair? She was so young. Only three years younger than me.

We waited for six hours before they finally wheeled her out. I tried to reach out for her, but the doctors pushed me aside. One of them stepped away to talk to us. "She's still in critical condition. It all depends if she can wake up from this coma."

"She's in a coma?"

"Yes. She also has four broken ribs on her right side, one of which had broken through her skin, a broken right arm, she's been electrocuted, her right leg has been stabbed twice, her abdomen has been repeatedly cut, she has a deep stab on her left arm, she's fractured the left side of her pelvis, she did have a bit of internal bleeding, but that has been stopped, and she has a small crack on the back of her skull. Now the fractured skull will not effect her in any way if she she wakes up. She will have a splitting headache for a few days, but as far as we can tell, there is no brain damage."

"Did you save the clothing she was wearing?" Everyone looked at me. I understood, a good person was on her death bed and I was asking for her clothes. man, that sounds even weirder in my head. But those clothes may be all that I have left of her, besides her deck and duel disk.

"Yes, but we had to remove them. I will have someone get the items soon. Do you wish to see her now?"

"Yes." As we entered the room we noticed several machine hooked up to her. To monitor her heart rate, her breathing, and a bunch of other stuff. She looked so weak with all that stuff around her, like she could die at any given moment. She could, I reminded myself, forcing myself to look at the marker on her forehead. She was so young, so beautiful. She could probably have any boy she liked, but she might not to be able to now. The others stared solemnly at Natsumi, willing her to make it.

Tari P.O.V.

I still was floating through nothingness. But then, next thing I knew I was standing in a room. It had two doors, one with light beaming out of the cracks, the other with a strange darkness coming through the cracks. It didn't feel evil, but it still was scary. A voice, barely a whisper, spoke from the darkness surrounding me. "You have a choice young one. A choice few get to make for themselves, but you have a special destiny that has yet to be fulfilled, so I I will allow you to choose. You can choose to live and fulfill your purpose, or forgo it and have someone else take the burden of this destiny. One door will send you back to the world from whence you nearly died, the other will send you to the land of the dead where you will be judged. Judging is necessary to decide whether your spirit shall be held will the spirit of heroes, the nobodies, or the damned. Choose wisely my dear, for the choice you make cannot be undone. If you live, you shall not die until your destiny is completed, you could suffer extreme pain, but never death."

"So, I would die the moment my destiny is completed?"

"No, that's only if you are extremely old when it happens, or you are mortally wounded."

"Which door is which?"

"I cannot tell you, your heart must decide for you. Your heart knows which door leads to life, and which door leads to death."

The voice receded, leaving me alone, once again, in this darkness. Okay, so which door shall I choose? Which door leads to life and which door leads to death? The door that the light could mean heaven or life. The one with darkness could mean the death or the cruel world I would reenter. My heart seemed to beat faster as I faced one of the doors, willing me to open the door. I chose my door.

* * *

**Me: I will require reviews before I add another chapter. So, if you want to see what door Tari/Natsumi chose, review quickly.**

**Tari: Which door did I choose?**

**Me: I'm not telling you. Besides, if I told you which door you probably wouldn't figure it out. I put a twisted meaning to those doors.**

**Tari: I chose the dark one, right? Sending me back to the cruel world?**

**Me: If I answered that, you find out. My lips are sealed until I get a review or two.**

**Tari: Hey, people! Review quickly. I'm "dying" to find out.**

**Me: She meant that as a joke. Maybe. Review to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Normal? Maybe?

**Me: Welcome back loyal readers. Last we left the story, Tari a.k.a., Natsumi, had been brutally beaten and thrown off a balcony and onto the concrete ground. Now her friends wait, worried, by her hospital, waiting for her to wake from her coma. Because it is if only she wakes, that she will live. Meanwhile, Tari faces two doors, one leading her to life and an important destiny, and the other leads to her death and freedom of that heavy responsibility. Which one has she chosen? Shall this story continue or have a tragic end? Will it-?**

**Jack: Oh, just get on with the story will you!**

**Me: Talk about touchy.**

**Jack: Jack Atlas doesn't get touchy!**

**Me: Yeah, right. (rolls eyes) I just wanted to get the readers more excited.**

**Jack: well, you're racking my nerves. Just do the disclaimer and get on with the story.**

**Me: Oh, alright. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Back to Normal? Maybe?

Tari P.O.V.

My diamond blue eyes fluttered open as I gasped for breath. I grimaced, man, did my ribs hurt. I ached everywhere.

I was staring up at a white ceiling, so clean it had to be a hospital's. My eyes darted around. I noticed Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna heading towards me from their seats on the other side of the room, relief and concern on their faces. They all had bags under their eyes, evidence of many sleepless nights. My eyes shifted to the calendar on the wall. I looked at the last date I knew I had been conscious, and compared it to the current date that had been circled with a red marker.

Two weeks?! I have been out of it for two weeks? Just thinking about it made me bored. I had to do something to get a laugh back in me. I was immobile due to a stabbed leg and arm, a broken leg and arm, and other more painful wounds, so there was only one way I could bring my spirits up. My eyes glittered with mischief, they might get mad, but it would be worth it.

I quickly replaced my mischievous look with one of confusion. "Natsumi?" Yusei asked, his question laced with worry.

"Who is Natsumi? Who are you? Where am I?" I responded, asking questions someone with memory loss would first ask. They all quickly looked at each other.

"You mean … You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" They all started to panic, all except Yusei, who looked sad and disappointed, but most of all disbelief.

"We need to get a doctor in here!" Leo cried, running around the room like a chicken with his head cut off. Yusei looked at me, confused and concerned.

"But the doctor said there was no brain damage because of the crack in her skull." I couldn't help it any longer, I burst out laughing, the best you can with an oxygen mask on anyway. I instantly regretted my laughter as my ribs flared up in pain and my skull ached at the loud outburst. I grimaced in pain and settled down. Their eyes were instantly turn to me in confusion and worry at my outburst.

"Sounds like the crack in her skull made her delusional too." Jack added, just as Leo ran into a wall. I fought down another bought of laughter.

"I am not delusional, Jack."

"You remember us?" Yusei asked, sounding relieved.

"Yeah, I just wanted a good laugh." He looked angry with me, everyone did, until I winced again, then their expressions became concerned. Every breath hurt my ribs and everyone's' voices seemed to be magnified beyond loud, hurting my skull.

"You okay?" Akiza said her hand reached for my forehead, tracing the golden band that now resided there.

"The back of my head fells like a porcupine decided to nest there, my ribs hurt with every breath I take, my left arm feels sore, my right arm itches, my stomach feels like a cat used it for a scratching post, my right leg feels like a snake bit it, and my left pelvis feels like someone stuck burs in it. Also, my right cheek feels like a semi-truck hit it. If I feel pain, that means I'm alive. So, yeah, I'm okay." They didn't seem to like to hear that I was in pain, but relaxed when I acted like everything was going to be fine, at least, I hope it is.

"I'll go get a doctor." Crow offered as he started to leave.

"I'm fine Crow." He stopped.

"They wanted to see you when you wake up, and I'd imagine you want some painkillers." He answered, acting a little smug as he left.

Yusei continued to hover over me. He seemed to be stuck between deciding to tell me something or not. "Natsumi?"

"Yes?"

"I promise you, as soon as you heal, we'll find a way for you to get back home."

"No. Don't promise me that." I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"Why? You know I will find a way, no matter what."

"That's the problem, Yusei. I know you would keep your promise. I just don't want to go home. I don't feel like I belong there. I belong here. I want to live an adventure, not watch someone else have an adventure on my television." I was to near tears now, wishing that this subject had never been brought up in the first place.

"But your family must miss you! And you were early killed! How could you want to stay here?" He asked urgently.

"They don't want me, and I want an adventure! Anyway, I was told I have a destiny here. I will not hide from fulfilling it. I don't someone else to have this burden."

"What do you mean? What is your destiny?"

"I can't go anywhere until my destiny is complete. I don't know what my destiny is, but even after I complete it, I refuse to go to my old home. New Domino City and the Satellite are my new homes. Here I feel that I have friends that will stay true to me, versus my dimension, where I was always alone, forced to face the world and its problems by myself. My parents never truly supported me, my friends never stood by my side for long. I did nothing wrong, I tried to be the little miss perfect they wanted me to be, but I couldn't. I failed." I was crying now, sobbing from remembering my past life that I wanted to leave behind so badly, and from the pain that racked my ribs and my head as I shouted the last few sentences. My voice lowered to a weak whisper, remembering my family's hatred for me. "My own siblings didn't care. they helped make my life miserable. They would beat me, and I would defend myself, hurting them if necessary, but never killing. Yusei, I beg you... Don't send me back to that world of suffering. Here I can start a new life with new friends and family, and even a reason to live."

Yusei P.O.V.

I had feared telling her that we would find a way home for her, because I feared getting her hopes up. But instead she had begged not to be sent back.

We all stared at the girl. The girl who at first appeared so innocent for the few months we had known her. She always seemed content, happy, perky, and bright, even if she was serious. You could see it in her eyes, those that could be as cold as ice always had a happy little flame lit somewhere in them. She looked the the cruel world had yet to touch her young, innocent soul. But now it sounds like she wasn't so innocent as she appeared. She had suffered at the world hands, and suffered greatly. No wonder every time I brought up sending her home she would ignore it. She didn't plan on going back. She would prefer to lye in a hospital bed, in pain, as she was now, then go home. She must've had it bad.

I pulled a metal chair up next to her hospital bed and started to stroke away the tears on the good side of her face. She slowly started to calm down. "Okay, we won't send you back." I whispered soothingly. "We'll let you live with us. You don't have an identity or records here yet, so we can set them up with Trudge, and I'll get you put down as my little sister. Adopted of course."

"Adopted?" Her hoarse voice croaked.

"Yeah." I smiled. "No one would believe we're directly related, we look nothing alike."

"Natsumi Fudo. i like the sound of that."

"I do too."

"Oh, and Yusei?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not that little." I grinned.

* * *

**Me: Good news guys, this chapter didn't end in a cliffhanger. Oh, I forgot to mention, the day Yusei took her card shopping was a few months after they first met. Sorry, I forgot to mention that.**

**Tari: You forget to mention a lot of things.**

**Me: Like what?**

**Tari: You.. uh... I guess I don't know. But you do.**

**Me: Yeah. I probably do. Keep reading guys, because I have some really weird and interesting twists for this fanfic. Spoiler alert! There will be a death! But whose? You guess. First person to guess correctly and I'll let them in on a few things. So don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Officially Family

**Me: I really don't have the energy to come up with any type of banter. So, onto to the disclaimer and then the stor-zzzzzzzzzzz.**

**Tari: I'll finish this for her and make this a happy chapter, not a life risking, dangerous, and depressing chapter. KaimelarTheDreamer does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Officially Family

Trudge P.O.V.

I honestly couldn't believe Yusei was asking me to do this! It was illegal. What I couldn't believe even more was that I agreed to help.

"Yusei, you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely." he responded resolutely, holding the left hand of the girl who had just been released from he hospital the day before. Her right arm was in a sling as it completed its healing process. She limped a little, but that would be gone in a day or two.

Yusei sighed,"Look Trudge, she has no identity any where, just look her up. No files exist about her. Except for your recent investigation files and the hospital's.

Just then the fourteen year old blond spoke up,"I am not even from this dimension."

"Yeah right kiddo." I couldn't help but snort.

"Oh, then I guess everyone in the city knows you have a major crush on Mina." she retorted. I quickly reached over y desk and clamped my hand over her mouth. "How do you know about that?" I growled.

She firmly shoved my hand away from her mouth. "I told you already, I'm from another dimension. Just look me up in every piece of record you have, you won't find me in any of it. In fact, it appear I never existed until the incident that left me in the hospital for months."

I quickly looked her up. I drew in a surprised breath. The kid was right. The only evidence that she existed was the information on her kidnapping, the hospital information, and the fact she is sitting ,living and breathing, right in front of me. There was nothing before that. Nothing.

I looked into her eyes, trying to read the truth. Her eyes startled me. I had questioned her a few days after she had gained consciousness. Even when I brought up the worst days of her life, her eyes had held a bright, cheery, and innocent glow. Now her eyes glittered with seriousness and cold hard ice. I searched carefully for a crack in the ice, a crack to show that she was lying or joking. Nothing, there wasn't even a scratch.

"You're not kidding." I admitted grudgingly. "But why don't you go home?" Natsumi stood up as quick as lightning, but quickly fell back down into her chair with a grimace of pin as she gingerly touched the left side of her hip. She attempted it again, but Yusei kept her down.

"Natsumi, you may be out of the hospital, but you still need time to heal before you an move that quickly again." Natsumi's posture relaxed slightly, not much though. "Trudge," he said turning around to face me, "we try not to bring that subject around her, she does not wish to think of that place, much less go back there. Besides we do not know how she got here, she doesn't even know, therefore we do not know how to send her back. That is why she needs to set up an identity file and record file. Once those are done, I can send her to school and set up everything thing she needs."

"Yusei had a point. He always has a point. "Alright, I see your point. So do you want her as your daughter, adopted daughter, or what?"

"Adopted sister."

"Does she have a birthdate she wants to use or does she want to use her actual birthdate?"

"I have one. But I do know that years can change or be different in different dimensions. What year is it here?" Natsumi spoke.

I nearly jumped out of my chair when she talked. A moment ago, she had been talking with a quick, serious tone. Now she had a lighter more optimistic tone, and her eyes were no longer ice cold, but had a diamond bright shine to them. _Man_, I thought, _once we get these files completed, she needs to see a psychiatrist, that girl has some personality issues. _"2014." I replied.

"Month?"

"March."

"Now let's see, when I left my dimension it was August and that was…1,2,3… 7 months ago. So that means that our time matches my dimensions time. If I were there now it would be the March of 2014 too. Okay, put my birthday down as July 25, 1999."

Tari P.O.V.

It went on like that for a while. We had to make sure that everything we should know from our fake information and files was memorized and matched up with the real stuff.

Finally, after 48 hours, we left his office with everything set up, including me going to the Duel Academy on free tuition because I was the little sister of Yusei Fudo, the greatest turbo duelist ever!

We had gotten very little sleep and very little to eat. We only left Trudge's office to go to the bathroom and occasionally, get a bite to eat. But it was all worth it. In four days, Yusei would drop me off for my first day of the academy and I would start my new life. I was happy, even if I had a huge, important destiny hanging over my head. It felt nice to be loved and cared for, for once.

4 days later...

I waved good-bye to Yusei at the front gate as he sped off on his bright red duel runner. I was wearing the school uniform. A crimson jacket and mini skirt, with a white shirt and knee high stockings, and black flats and a tie that was tucked underneath the jacket, but above the shirt. My right arm was still in the sling, but Yusei had allowed me to take it off to get my shirt and jacket on. Its navy blue color contrasted greatly with the crimson uniform. I turned around and walked through the gates for my first day of school. Leo and Luna were there to help me find all my classes.

A school day later...

I plopped myself right on a chair when we got home. "How did school go?" my officially adopted big brother asked as he quickly started working on his duel runner.

"Just great. Except for the part where every girl in the locker room saw my scars as I got undressed for P.E. because I had to be slow and careful. Oh, and my teacher made me brush my hair out of my face, and doing so revealed my marker." I moaned.

"That must've been embarrassing." his voice sounded from behind the bike.

"Yeah, when the teacher saw the marker, she marched me straight up to the principal's office and asked why she had a criminal for a student. The principal then took his time looking through my paperwork and finally explained it had happened during a kidnapping incident a few months back, and I, in fact, was innocent and not a criminal. The teacher cooled down and then became extremely flabbergasted when he mentioned that Yusei Fudo's little sister should not be treated this way." I couldn't help but giggle a little when I recalled the image of the teacher standing there, her lips moving like a fish desperate for air, but nothing coming out.

"So how was the rest of your day?"

"It was fun. It had its ups and downs like any other day, but it was great."

"I think I know something that will make it better."

"Like what?"

"A friend of mine wants a new bike for her birthday. Would you like to help me build it?"

"Is Lazar a a two-timing coward that just wants to save his own skin?"

He smiled, "I'll take that as a yes." I quickly leaped to my feet and ran to his work station.

"When can we start?"

"How about now?"

* * *

**Tari: Well, I hope you liked that chapter. Now I am going to see if I can rouse our lovely writer from her deep, deep slumber. Until next time as Porkie Pig would say, "Th-th-that's all Folks!"**


	8. Chapter 8: A Speedy Birthday

**Me: Well, my lovely readers, it's my turn to write a happy chapter or two.**

**Tari: Who are you and what have you done to KaimelarTheDreamer?!**

**Me: Just don't get used to them. Don't forget that there will be a character death! Mahahaha!**

**Tari: That's the KaimelarTheDreamer we all know and hate!**

**Me: For your information, SilentVoice77 loves my work. Thank you very much!**

**Tari: Yeah, whatever.**

**Me: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. And thank you SilentVoice77 for being my most loyal reader!**

* * *

Chapter: A Speedy Birthday

Yusei P.O.V.

Mission surprise birthday party was ago. And probably had been ago for a few months now, but everything was being put into action now. "Hey, Natsumi wanna go pick out your birthday dinner at the market with me?" Natsumi came into the room dressed in an outfit similar to Akiza's, except where Akiza's was red, hers was blue. The girl never wore anything but blue.

"Sure. But can I prep your duel runner this time?" She said, trying to give me the puppy dog eyes and a charming smile at the same time.

"We're not going on my duel runner today. I thought we would walk. When's the last time we had a nice stroll through the Satellite?" She looked a little disappointed, but that wouldn't be a problem soon.

"Oh, okay."

"Let's get going. I want to be back here before 10 am. It's 6 am now, so we have 4 hours to shop."

In the other room I heard Crow loudly whisper to Jack, "We only have 4 hours to get everything ready? What does Yusei think we are? Magicians?" After that I heard what was probably Jack, clamp a hand over the other duelist mouth.

"Sshhh, you twit! What if she heard you?"

Luckily for them, Natsumi went outside when I told her that we needed to head out. I quickly followed her out, leaving Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna to ready the party and her gifts.

"Hey, Yusei, I'm fifteen today. That means I'm old enough to try and get my turbo duelist license. Maybe you and I can start building my duel runner and then I can go get my license. I know I'll be good enough to get it on my first try! I watch you all the time, and I practice on my normal bike. I know it's a lot different then the real thing, but I still think I could get it in one try." Her eyes bored into mine, begging for a yes. Boy, was she going to be surprised when we got home. But she was a smart girl, she could just be playing along or trying to get me to spill.

I shook my head as I smiled a little. "We'll see Natsumi. We'll see."

"But I got straight A's during the school year, and I've been good. I've practiced my dueling and turbo dueling on my normal bike. Why wouldn't you say yes?"

"I just need to make sure we have enough supplies and money to build you your duel runner."

"Oh."

We walked around the market shopping for her birthday dinner, which she had told us what she wanted before hand. By the time we had found everything it was about 8, I needed to give them more time. "Hey Natsumi, I think I see an Egyptian God card over there."

"Is that Obelisk the Tormentor?! He's the only Egyptian God card I don't have! Can we get it Yusei?" I breathed a sigh of relief. Preoccupying her with cards had worked. I just wish it hadn't been Obelisk I'd pointed out. He was expensive. But today was her special day, I would work with it. We looked cards over until 9:30, then we headed home, and I had a much lighter wallet.

"Ughh. My arms ache." I complained when we were almost home.

"You're the one who decided not to take the duel runner and then stick around the market for an extra hour and a half." Natsumi chided.

"Be quiet or I might just accidentally drop all your brand new cards onto the dirty ground." I teased.

"You wouldn't!" she faked shock and worry.

"I would."

"We're home anyway, so I guess you don't have deal with my chitter chatter any more, and I don't have to deal with you carrying my new cards."

"Yeah, sure." I said opening the door.

"Surprise!" The gang shouted as soon as Natsumi was in the door and turned on the lights.

The place looked like it had been decorated by monkeys, but it still looked sort of nice, and the gifts had been placed in the center of the room. One specific gift stood out to Natsumi and I heard her gasp.

Tari P.O.V.

The duel runner Yusei and I had built together stood on its kick stand. My duel runner had the same exact build as Akiza's, but was bright dark blue where it was red. Also, there was a small ice blue rose on the nose of it along with my duel disk which was now mounted on the bike.

"You have been collecting and studying speed spells for a while now, right?" Yusei asked with a mysterious grin on his face.

"Yeah?"

"The I think it's time I took you to get your duel license."

"Really?" I asked, pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Absolutely. Grab your duel runner and we'll get over to the Licensing Company."

Two hours later we made it to the testing track.

"Yusei, you sure you want to have her tested now?" Trudge asked. Man, couldn't he just trust Yusei. Yusei and I knew what we were getting into and could handle ourselves.

"Why would it be a problem to for her to try and get her license now? She's fifteen and you have to be at least fifteen in order to get a license."

"Yeah, but not a single fifteen year old who has tried has even gotten out without a scratch, much less actually passing."

"Trudge, I know she can do this. After all, she is my little sis."

"Fine, have it your way. I hope you have an ambulance on speed dial because I'm going to treat like any other duelist I would face."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said, interrupting the argument before it could get any farther. "Can I please take the dueling test now? I've passed the written exam, I've been practicing on the track. I managed to actually get a few laps in, you two were arguing for so long." Trudge looked at me in surprise.

"Most duelist your age never make it past the first turn."

"Well I'm not most duelists. Come on, let's just do this thing!" I said as I placed my duel runner on the track, placed my gold and blue helmet, that also had a small ice blue rose on it, and revved my engines. "Come on Trudge! Or are you chicken?" I taunted Trudge.

That snapped Trudge out of his stupor. "Oh, you're on thin ice girl!" He said getting on his runner.

"But if I'm the Ice Blue Rose, how can I be on thin ice when I am the ice?!" I continued taunting him. I didn't want him to hold back at all. I wanted to earn my license and prove to him that I deserved it.

"Let's just get this over with." He obviously was trying to mask his anger.

We played our Speed World 2 cards on our disks. "Activating Speed World 2!" We shouted in unison.

Soon we were speeding our way around the track, I laughed as I easily turned the first corner and I felt the rush. My hair flew wildly behind like a horse's mane as it ran. The wind blew across my ears. As we dueled, I attempted and completed flips, turns, and driving backwards just to show off. And to show him that I could handle the pressure of being a turbo duelist and be good under pressure too. The duel ended with Trudge losing and my life points being at 3750.

"Congratulations!" Yusei called as I got off my duel runner.

"Told you I could do it on the first try."

"Yes you did."

"Congratulations Ms. Fudo." Trudge said as he trudged towards us. "Here is your duel license and registration papers. You are now officially a turbo duelist."

"Wohoo!" I shouted as I held my license in my hands for the first time.

"Just remember to get it renewed every five years. You were right Yusei. She certainly is your little sister, but I think she has been hanging with Jack a little to much. His show boatingness is starting to rub off on her."

Yusei and I then rode home, both of us on our own duel runners.

* * *

**Me: Aw, man. (sniffles) Now I wanna learn how to ride a duel runner. This is why i don't do happy stuff!**

**Tari: It was a little short. **

**Me: Whatever. Well, bye until the next chapter readers! Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Natsumi's First Turbo Duel

**Me: I'm counting down the chapters until the tragic death happens. Unfortunately for you, I am not going to say how many. My loyal reader SilentVoice777, however, does. She has been loyal to this story and reviews almost every chapter and has participated in my guessing game, therefore, I dubbed her worthy enough to know. Thank you SilentVoice777. You are truly loyal and amazing! **

**Tari: I have to agree with her about SilentVoice777 being loyal and amazing. I mean it takes only a few hours at most after a new chapter is posted for SilentVoice777 to review.**

**Me: Aw, Tari and I are having a bonding moment!**

**Tari: Don't get used to it.**

**Me: Don't worry, I won't. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and never will.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Natsumi's First Turbo Duel Competition

Tari P.O.V.

I loved the ride home. For the first time Yusei wasn't blocking the wonderful winds that raced through my hair and stroked my faced now. The wind tugged at me as I flew by. I could practically hear the wind ask me what took me so long to get here. Riding a duel runner was everything I imagined, and better.

We pulled up into the garage where everyone started cheering as I lifted my dueling license in the air in victory. When I got off my bike Akiza quickly pulled me into a tight, rib crushing hug as she spinned around with me in her arms like a nice big sister would do. "Congratulations Natsumi! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, I can tell." I gasped out.

She let go of me and gasped for the air she had so lovingly squeezed from my lungs. "That means she can enter that Turbo Duel Competition with you guys instead of Sherry!" Leo shouted out. Jack gave him a quick, almost playful hit in the back of the head.

"She wasn't suppose to hear that from you, you little shrimp, she was suppose to hear from Yusei." Jack growled.

"Oops. Sorry Yusei." Leo apologized.

"It's okay Leo."

"OMG! You guys are entering me in a turbo duel competition?!" I screamed. They all looked at me a little weird.

"What is OMG and what does it mean?" asked Luna.

"OMG is an expression from my dimension. It's an abbreviation for several things, but it usually means someone is excited, shocked, or surprised."

That cleared the weird look off everyone's faces. The all muttered something along the understanding what I just said. "So when is the duel competition?"

"The registration papers need to be turned in by tomorrow with 5 turbo duelists on each team. Four of us signer will duel because Luna is to young to get a dueling license, and you will join us too because you have your license and you are my little sis. And the actual duel competition begins in two weeks."

"Awesome, I won't let you down Yusei."

"The way you beat Trudge today, I doubt you will. I don't think you ever could."

Two weeks later...

"So, who's going to duel first?" Luna asked.

"Can I go first Yusei? Please?" I asked/begged.

"Why not. Go get your duel runner ready."

"K. Thanks Yusei." I ran over to my duel runner to do some final inspections. I was wearing a dark bright blue dueling suit that had strips of glittering gold on the seams and the neck. I wore black boots with heels. The suit definitely should my slim and curvy figure making most men look at me as if I was a piece of steak. _That's just disgusting_, I thought. My long golden hair was braided into a long, whip-like braid that reached just to the bottom of my lower back.

A man approached me. "You a beautiful piece of work, ya know that?"

"Yeah, and this beauty does want to hang out with this beast." I responded gesturing to him.

"Oh come on princess. I just want to see what your lips taste like."

"Go kiss a toilet seat."

"Oh, I bet your lips taste something better. Like a chocolate or sugar."

"Do I have to hit you to get you to leave me alone?" I said, a bit irritated.

"Alright cutie. I can take a hint. But you'll regret turning me down." he said as he left.

"No you can't, and I won't." I muttered as I continued my inspection.

A few minutes later, I was prepped and ready to go. I just had to wait for my introduction. "And for team 5D's, we have Miss Natsumi Fudo!" I roared out onto the track with a backwards wheely and then quickly turned around and went onto two tires. "Rumor has it folks, that she is a dueling prodigy just like her older brother, Yusei Fudo. she is also the youngest turbo duelist to receive a license. Good luck to teams Pegasi and 5D's. Now let the dueling commence!"

I looked over to my opponent as we raced for the first turn. He was Mark Ausami. My closet friend from school's, Yunami Ausumi, older brother. "You're going down Miss Fudo, even if you're my little sister's best friend."

"You can try Mark. But I'm afraid this will be over before you can even blink."

"We'll see Miss Fudo." The duel was over after a few minutes. It ended with me leaving Mark behind with his jaw hanging so low it could be used for a pooper scooper. He was forced to leave the track with zero life points as I raced on with 3450. Huh, he did better than Trudge. I beat the following 4 duelists with the same ease. Yusei let me go first again for the next team we dueled, but he said if I wipe out all the competition again that I would not be going first anymore. He was teasing me, but being serious at the same time. The others on our team came here to duel too. Not just to watch me kick but.

I was on team Chaos's fourth player when something strange happen. "So I heard you turned my friend down on a kiss. I don't know why you didn't kiss him. Most females find him attractingly attractive." The man was relatively short and a chubby. He had blue hair and brown eyes that screamed evil and mischief.

"Well, I didn't exactly look behind me I was focusing on prepping my duel runner. And I find anyone who wants to make out with a female just because of her looks, just pure disgusting." I replied as he tried to bring his duel runner closer to mine.

"You will regret that. You see, he and I keep a force asleep that is so strong that it could destroy New Domino City and the Satellite just by waking up. We keep that force asleep by sacrificing one lovely man or woman to it. The great force chooses one man or woman to go find that lovely person. My companion was chosen. He found you, and if you had kissed him, you would've been put under his total control, and you would've willingly sacrificed yourself. But, now starting at noon, the great beast will start to awaken, and begin its destruction of New Domino City and the Satellite until someone willingly sacrifices themselves into the glowing light. Anyone who is not hurt or ill can survive this, but if they are sick or hurt, they will perish." He cackled.

"You're a nut case you know that?" I snorted at what he said. Man, even here where my world is practically perfect, there are some extremely messed up people who will do the crazy of things to get what they want."

"Am I? Look at the skies, feel the earth start to shake, and check the time!" He cackled before veering off the track and into his pit stop. I looked up at the sky and saw dark storm clouds blanket the sky and lightning flash. The ground began to rumble and shake viciously. I looked at the clock on my dashboard. It was noon. Oh crap. He wasn't lying.

* * *

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It may have been boring, but I needed it so I could make the next chapter more exciting. Well I hope you stay tuned to find out who sacrifices themselves. Good thing no one is currently hurt or sick that is willing to sacrifices themself.**


	10. Chapter 10: Perfect Life Goes Bad

**Me: The chapter that has been driving me nuts to type is finally here! Sorry, but there will be no comments or retorts from Tari as she is currently riding for her life right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Perfect Life Goes Bad

Tari P.O.V.

Everything went wrong at the last possible second. I rode my duel runner as quickly and as carefully as I could with the ground rolling and shaking underneath. I made it under the metal ceiling that covered our pit stop area. I was quickly running over to my friends and family so we could plan our course of action. Then it happened. I was ten feet away from them when the metal ceiling collapsed on top of me. The weight was crushing me, I could barely breath. And I had a sharp and painful pain flooding my left shoulder. I fought to stay conscious and gave the occasional weak cry for help.

Yusei P.O.V.

I cried out for Natsumi when I saw the portion of metal roof above her collapsed on top of her small, but tall frame. I started digging through the rubble looking for her. Everyone was right next to me, doing the same thing. Jack, Crow, Akiza, Bruno, Luna, and Leo were all digging with me for the girl we had known for a year since yesterday. "Natsumi!" I called.

I was about to give up hope. The rubble we were getting to was so heavy that not a living being could've survived its crushing weight. But then I heard it, it was weak, but I heard, and so did the others. "Yusei, help. Help." I continued to dig with more vigor in the direction the voice had spoken from.

"Natsumi, we're coming. Just keep talking to us. We'll have you out in a jiffy." Soon we had her out. She didn't look to good, but she was alive.

"Yusei," she moaned. "My shoulder hurts. The left one."

"You're going to be fine." I murmured to her, hoping I sounded reassuring. "You don't have any broken bones. You have a few scrapes and bruises. And there is some shrapnel in your left shoulder, but that won't be a problem. You'll be back to as good as new in no time. We just have to take care of this powerful force." I carefully laid the thin girl on my lap as I did when I first found her after the kidnapping.

"You don't sound so sure about that Yusei. My shoulder's bad isn't it? It can't hurt this much just because there is a little shrapnel in it. Don't sugar coat it for me Yusei." She groaned when she finished. I looked at her shoulder again, wincing at what I saw. She wasn't going to be okay. The shrapnel was long and had gone completely through her shoulder. At the rate she was losing blood, she wouldn't last the hour. And taking it out could just make things worse. the others gathered around looking at her with worry.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. I don't think anybody can survive that kind of damage." I admitted gloomily.

"We'll let's save our cities before it's too late." she said and failed in her effort to get up.

"But what about you?"

"We all know what's going to happen to me, but it's not too late to save millions of lives. Come on Yusei. Let me join you guys in one of your adventures before it's too late. Please?" I reluctantly agreed. At least she would have fun before she left us. I looked up at the sky and saw a bright beacon of light coming from somewhere to our right. I slowly helped her up. I gripped her right shoulder to help support her. She tried to keep her face a blank slate, but her eyes gave away just how much pain she was in.

We did not have far to go. Soon we came across a deep ditch that a had once been the place where a stone tablet had crashed. The glowed from within, like the pool of light I had fallen into after I dueled Roman. On our way there, every time Natsumi's long hair had gotten near her wound the part of hair that had come in contact with it became dyed with red. On our way up, Akiza twisted her ankle, Jack cut his hand a rock that he had used as a handhold, Crow fell and scraped his knee, Natsumi's nails had broken my skin several times when the pain became almost unbearable for her, and thankfully, I had Leo and Luna and Leo stay behind. All of were hurt in some way, someone was going to die.

Tari P.O.V.

I looked at the pool of light and then my friends and family. One of us was going to have dive in and never come out. We had all been hurt in some way, no matter how small. I didn't mean to hurt Yusei, but the pain, oh the pain! "So... Who's going in?" Jack asked.

"I'll go." Yusei said as he tried handing me over to Jack.

"No!" I screamed, some of it being that I didn't want him to do the rest being that him trying to hand me over to Jack was hurting my shoulder. "I'm going to do it. None of your injuries are fatal, mine are. It won't make a difference if I go in there and never come out. I'm not even from this dimension. It's not my dimension. It will be exactly like it was before I ever came here. No one will remember me."

"No it won't, it will never feel right to us." Yusei said.

"I'm going to die anyway Yusei. I just want to die on my own terms, not this shoulder wound's. I want to die a hero. I've always wanted to die a hero." I smiled at the thought of dying a hero. Then much to Yusei's dismay, I used all my strength to push me away from him and to fall into the bright light. I fell with my back to light, so I could see my friends one last time. Then I let the bright light engulf me and I felt, I saw, and I heard no more.

Yusei P.O.V.

"Natsumi!" I called, as she fell into the the pool of light. I watched as her eyes and open mouth shot out streams of bright light and he limbs spread out as well as her hair. He golden hair was spread out like a fan around her head. Then poof, she and the bright light were no more. I scrambled down into the crater to find some kind of remains, but the bright light hadn't even left me any ashes. My little sister, the closet thing I had to living family, was no more.


	11. Chapter 11: One Duelist Short

**Me: I will stay silent and mourn the lose of a great character. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

Chapter 11: One Duelist Short

Akiza P.O.V.

Four years. It had been for years to this day that Natsumi, who was like a little sister to me, had died. She would've been my sister-in-law now, if she had lived to this day. Well if she had been alive a year and a half ago. That's when Yusei and I had gotten married. Everyone in New Domino City had heard about their little hero, Yusei had made sure of that. He didn't want Natsumi to just die a hero. he wanted her to die a well known hero.

Right now I'm dueling at her memorial. When the two cities had heard about her sacrifice, they decided to create a turbo dueling competition in her honor. It's called "Natsumi's Memorial Turbo Dueling Cup". I know it's not very creative, but at least they did something to honor her. They wanted to put her duel runner on a pedestal in the center of the arena, but Yusei kept it and brings it with him to every turbo duel he's in for good luck.

Anyway, I'm currently dueling the second player of the opponents team and winning. _This is to easy,_ I thought. Then they someone a monster that I recognized from Yusei's description. It was the shadow monster that Crow had dueled against. When it attacked it could jam your wheels and cause you to crash. Yusei never told me how Crow had managed to survive this thing. _I'm in trouble,_ was all I could think as the duelist order his monster to attack causing me to crash as I crossed the starting/finish line.

Yusei P.O.V.

My wife had just crashed and broken her right leg, and I had no one who could take her spot. The first opposing duelist had taken out me and Jack. Crow was at the doctors getting his head checked where he had just hit falling down the stairs that morning and Leo and Luna hadn't received their license yet. And Bruno didnt want to duel. We had to find someone, anyone who was willing and could turbo duel to fill in. We had won the past three "Natsumi's Memorial Turbo Dueling Cup". We had won ever one that was held. We had to win every one of them, for Natsumi. Now when ever I dueled, I dueled in honor of Natsumi's memory. I would never forget the little girl who had once been my sister.

The announcer called a break. I started walking through the crowds with Jack, looking for a stand in. "It's hopeless Yusei. We're ging to have to forfeit." Jack told me.

"No way. We are going to find someone. We have to find someone to stand in for Akiza. For Natsumi."

Mysterious Person P.O.V.

How did I get back here? There's Yusei. They're short a player, huh? Well, I better change. If they recognize me, they'll ask to many questions before I can do anything. I have some extra cash in my pocket, I can get some new clothes from that stand over there. I quickly changed and applied a layer or two of make-up to hide any obvious give aways to my true identity. I quickly followed them to their pit stop.

Yusei P.O.V.

When we got back Akiza was waiting for us with her leg in a cast and crutches leaning against the bench. "Find anyone?" she asked. She knew how much winning this turbo duel meant to me.

"No, looks like we're going to have to forfeit. No one wants to duel for what they think is a lost cause, either that or they couldn't." I sighed.

"Well I want to duel and I can. My license hasn't expired yet. I have 'till December." A feminine voice said. I looked over to the owner. A tall female with long, golden hair leaned against one of the supports of the pit stop roof. She wore a dark blue shirt, jacket, pants, tennis shoes, even socks. each had the occasional golden start glittering on it. Her body looked strong even though she was slim. The way she held herself said she was not to be trifled with and that she'd been through plenty of her own ordeals. Her face was clear and perfect. Light, soft pink lips, a delicate nose, and sparkling mischievous diamond blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Tari. And if you want me to duel, I need to get a runner and get out there."

I was nervous. The only spare runner we had was Natsumi's. Could I trust this girl with what was left of my little sister? "I have a runner, but you need to be careful with it. It was Natsumi's bike. It means a lot to me."

"It should, she was your little sister. Now let's hurry before you're disqualified."

Tari P.O.V.

I didn't know how I got back in this dimension, but I'm glad I did. I sat comfortably in my old duel runner's seat and roared out onto the track as the announcer announced me. "We have a last minute replacement. Tari will be taking Akiza's place in this turbo duel. Akiza's turn was up, so team 5D's new recruit gets to make the first move."

I did a backwards wheely as I raced onto the track, sending the crowd into a screaming and cheering fit as they recognized the trick Natsumi had done when she first entered the track. I beat all my opponents easily. The shadow monster and its master didn't stand a chance. The next one wasn't any better, and the whole time I did flips and turns, landing and completing each one with ease, even though I hadn't turbo dueled in years. As I did my victory lap I couldn't help but yell, "Wooohhoooo!" as my hair flew behind me like a wild mustang's mane did when it ran.

When I got off the bike in the pit stop, Yusei and Jack ran over while Akiza hobbled over on her crutches. "How did you do that?" Yusei asked. "No one has been able do any of those stunts since Natsumi!"

Akiza looked closely to my forehead. "Are those golden sparkles on your head?" I grinned. I quickly took off my jacket to reveal a strapless top and two scars. One on my left upper arm and one on my left shoulder and front. The knife from the kidnapping and the shrapnel from the completion of my destiny.

They gasped and I saw them struggle to keep their hope down, knowing anyone could get those scars. "Just in case you guys can't guess you I am, I'll do this this." I said as I rubbed the layers of make-up that my sweat hadn't washed off to reveal a golden band across my forehead. I stood smiling at them with my hands on my hips. Just then Crow walked in with an ice pack on his head.

"Sorry I couldn't help you guys, but the doctor said I couldn't leave until he finished the inspection." His eyes were closed as he walked in.

"Bump your head on the stairs again Crow?" I asked.

"Yeah. How did you kno-?" He stopped talking when he finally opened his eyes. "Natsumi?"

I couldn't help but give a wide and mischievous grin. "The one and only!"

* * *

**Me: I did promise SilentVoice777 a twist in chapter 11. So here it is! In the next chapter how Nastumi is alive will be explained and more! So read on people! And also thank you to another loyal reader, Shimmering-Sky, please keep on reading.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Changes

**Tari: Iiii'mmm baaack!**

**Me: Run! Goodwin returns!**

**Tari: You brought me back! It was your was your choice.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm just teasin'.**

**Tari: Of course you were.**

**Me: Whatever. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Changes

Yusei P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. The little girl that I had watched die as she sacrificed herself for New Domino City and the Satellite, stood before my friends and me. But she wasn't the same little girl that we knew. The optimistic innocence that her eyes once held was gone, now her eyes shined with the pain and suffering she had gone through in her life, not just here in this dimension, but also her dimension. The seemed hard and and determined, but there still was some warmth in them. That meant she still was kind and caring. The band still resided on her forehead. It had not faded or stretched because of her growth. And her growth was enormous. Last time we had stood next to each other she had been shorter than me, and now she stood taller than Jack. Her golden hair was down to her knees and she was slim and muscular. She still held a professional model's beauty in her thin frame. Right now she stood in front of us grinning at our surprise.

Crow just entered, apologizing for not being here when we needed him, eyes closed of course. When he finally opened his eyes he said, "Natsumi?" And Natsumi replied back that she was the one and only.

"How are you alive? How are you here? How did you get the shrapnel out of your shoulder?" he asked looking at front and back of her shoulder where scars were instead of shrapnel. His face became twisted in disgust. "Never-mind that last question, I don't think I want to know."

"You're right, you don't want to know." she replied. "But as for how I'm alive... My destiny isn't entirely complete and I never told you guys this, but the voice in my dream said I could not die until my destiny was complete. When everyone thought I wouldn't last the hour because of the blood loss, I would've survived and eventually healed as I obiviously have. I could survive the impossible and go through extreme pain, but I wouldn't die until it was complete. And I would only die when it was completed if I was mortally wounded or really old. My destiny for this dimension is sort of completed, but there is still something I need to do that involves both of our dimensions." She rubbed her head, unsure how we would take this.

"Any way, when I thought throwing myself into the light was going to complete my destiny, I was totally surprised when I woke up to find myself in my dimension in the hospital. The shrapnel from my shoulder had been removed and my shoulder was bandaged. The doctors later explained how they removed it and what my shoulder would be like when it healed, and as I said, you do not want to know how they did it. So, I've been living in my dimension for the past four years, trying to figure out how to get back here, because, of course, the doctors found my family and once I was healed, returned me to them. The past four years of my life have been the worst living nightmare ever. I missed you guys so much. All of you are my real and true family."

"So how did you get back here?" Jack asked forcing his upwards to meet her eyes. Jack liked being the tallest the groop and had a hard time excepting that anyone could be taller than him.

"Well, you know how I knew everything about you guys before coming to this dimension the first time?"

"No, we don't know how you knew." I replied.

"In my dimension Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is an anime show that people in my dimension watch. The first time I came into your dimension, I was watching Crow and Yusei duel and wished I was there, then next thing I knew, I was falling into my television, then a dark place, and then the blue sky. The reason that happen is because of the angle on the screen. I was viewing from the sky. The same thing happened the second time, except I was watching Akiza duel and I ddin't fall from the sky. I wished that I could find a way back to your dimension and then, all of a sudden I was in a dark place and then I hit something solid, knocking the wind out of me. turns out it was the concrete street of an alleyway. I overheared you talking to Jack about Akiza's accident. So I applied some make-up, shopped for some clothes and headed over to your pit stop."

"We're a TV show?" Leo almost squeled with delight. "That is totally cool!"

"How come you didn't tell us before? About being a TV show of course." I asked.

"Because what about to happen to both of our dimensions. Telling you about this won't make a difference now."

"What is going to happ-?" I asked but I was enterrupted by Trudge stomping in.

Tari P.O.V.

Trudge came from the direction my back was facing and practically shouted, "Congratulation Yusei on another win! I bet your sister would be proud! Good thing you found that Tari character in time!" From the direction he had came he did not see my face until he turned around to see me speak.

"I'm right here, and yes, I am very proud of my big brother."

He had his arm wrapped around Yusei's kneck in a good natured hug. His draw dropped down when he finally looked at my face and my scars. "Natsumi? Is it really you?"

"Yes it's really me Trudge. My real name is Tari by the way. But I like Natsumi better." I looked at the ring on his finger. "So, did you finally ask Mia to tye the knot with you?"

I turned and left. I headed towards the announcer's podium. It was time to make my presence known and to warn the people of both cities of what danger was about to raise its ugly head.

* * *

**Tari: It is good to be back.**

**Me: Not 'til you see what I have planned. Mawhahahahaha!**

**Tari: Just kill me now please. **

**Me: I'm thinking about it. Oh, and lovely readers, I had to write this chapter within half an hour. So sorry if it is not very good or descriptive.**


End file.
